It's Not Supposed To Go Like That
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: Daphne had a beautiful wedding where both of her dads, John Kennish and Angelo Sorrento. It was the wedding of her dreams; but did it really happen the way she wanted it to?


Angelo Sorrento had just finished talking to one of his daughters, Daphne Vasquez, in her bedroom right before her wedding. Daphne needed that talk. When Daphne was three Angelo walked out on her and her mom, Regina. However; when Daphne was 16 Angelo returned and he was determined to be a part of both Daphne's and Bay's lives.

Now Daphne was 33 years old and she was about to walk down the aisle to the man of her dreams, Jorge. When Daphne was 18 she had to do community service at a clinic where Jorge was her supervisor. They lost touch when Daphne chose Campbell over him, but when Daphne was in medical school they ran into each other at a local cafe and hit it off. Since then everything had been great.

Daphne looked up at Angelo and took a deep breath. She was so excited to walk down the aisle, but at the same time she was nervous. There was a part of her that was wondering if she had made the right decision, but once she had talked to Angelo about her concerns, she realized that she was making the right decision. Despite talking to Angelo about it, she was still nervous.

As she heard the music start to play she knew that it was time to walk out of her bedroom, out of the house, and into the backyard. Angelo and Daphne's biological father, John Kennish, stood at the entrance door of the house and smiled at their daughter. She looked so beautiful in her white lace dress. Looking at their daughter they both had tears in their eyes, as well as Daphne.

"You look absolutely beautiful." John said as he kissed Daphne's head.

"I couldn't agree more." Angelo said as he kissed the other side of Daphne's head.

Daphne couldn't help but smile. She had dreamed of this day for so many years and the fact that both of her dads were walking her down the aisle made her the happiest she had ever been. Seeing everyone that had showed up warmed her heart. At the end of the aisle she saw the man that she was going to spend the rest of her life with. The man that her fathers were about to give her away to.

When they reached the end of the aisle John kissed Daphne's head and then went to his seat by Kathryn Kennish. Angelo smiled and looked at Daphne as she returned the smile. Angelo then kissed her head and with an accent said, "No matter what you will always be my little girl." The two then embraced in a hug. Angelo then sat down next to Regina as they watched their daughter get married.

Daphne looked up at Jorge and smiled as he took both of her pale hands in his tan hands. "We're gathered today to celebrate the love of Jorge and Daphne. This type of love only comes around once in a life time. Today marks the beginning of some good and bad times that these two will have, but no matter what happens in their life they will always have each other." The preacher continues as Daphne smiles ear to ear but keeps an eye at the preacher so she knew what he was saying.

"May we have the rings?" The preacher asks,

Abby, Angelo's youngest daughter was the flower girl and Jorge's nephew was the ring bearer. As the rings were given to Daphne and Jorge, Daphne gave her bouquet to her maid of honor, Bay.

"Jorge, as you place the ring on Daphne's finger, repeat after me. On this day-" As the preacher continued talking Jorge repeated him as he slowly slid Daphne's beautiful diamond ring on her left ring finger.

"On this day, I marry my best friend, the one who shares my life, my love and my dreams. Daphne, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love. I join my life with yours to cherish and to protect you as my wife. With all that I am, with all that I have, I honor you as my wife forevermore." Jorge had tears in his eyes as he said his vow to the beautiful woman who stood before him and had tears in her eyes.

"Daphne, as you place the ring on Jorge's finger, repeat after me. "On this day-"

"On this day, I marry my best friend, the one who shares my life, my love and my dreams. Jorge, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love. I join my life with yours to cherish and to protect you as my husband. With all that I am-" Daphne said as her voice started to crack from trying to not to cry. "With all that I have, I honor you as my husband forevermore." Daphne slid Jorge's ring on his left ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Jorge you may kiss your bride." Jorge and Daphne smiled big as Jorge pulled her close and pressed his lips to her as everyone clapped. The couple then walked down the aisle and the rest of the night was amazing.

xXxX

The truth is that was a lie. Her wedding didn't happen like that. It was very similar to how she wanted it, but one important thing was missing. Everything that had happened with Angelo was just a day dream. The truth is Angelo had died when she was eighteen years old. Angelo had been in a car accident, and for the longest time she blamed Regina, but things between them eventually got better.

That didn't stop Daphne from acting out when she was younger, and although she stopped acting out and hating the world, she continued to stay depressed. Knowing that she wanted to become a doctor and that Angelo would love for her to follow her dreams, she did it for him. After Daphne stopped acting out she only did things that she knew Angelo would approve of.

The night before the wedding she was extremelly depressed. She couldn't take the fact that Angelo wasn't going to be there for her wedding. She couldn't stand the fact that, yes she had her biological dad there, but Angelo wasn't there. She had a long talk with Bay that night and she had helped Daphne realize that because Angelo wasn't there with her physically didn't mean that he wasn't still there.

Then Bay pulled out a little box saying that she was wanting to wait to give this to her on her wedding day but she thought that it would be best to give it to her now. In the box was a locket, and in the locket was the picture that Daphne took of her and Angelo the night that he had died. Daphne wore that locket during her wedding, and now, 10 years later she continues to wear that locket. Angelo was always going to be with her, and thanks to Bay, Daphne finally realized that.


End file.
